


No Questions Asked

by Darcystwilight



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcystwilight/pseuds/Darcystwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AH, J/B established, future E/B. Edward is every woman's dream, and Bella's one free pass from her fiancé, Jake, but when she is locked in a room with him at the swankiest club in town, what could possibly possess her to turn him down? And why does she dream of his sad, haunted eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Questions Asked

**Author's Note:**

> Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Edward Cullen. Damn! But luckily, she has inspired me to play around a little with these characters.  
> I have some awesome people to thank, as starting a story has caused me to run around the internet and search of a lot of guidance.
> 
> Content1 & SquallCullen for providing great words of encouragement.  
> Momma Laura for her amazing prereading skills.  
> PTB for accepting the story and Jcat5507 & AnthroBug for the beta work. ☺

Prologue

Summer 2008

 

Settling into the plush cushions of the couch, I snuggled up against my favorite arm in the world as I prepared myself for one of our most treasured traditions.  Jake and I had our routines, and after two years of being together, Friday movie night had become our definition of “a good time.”  The days of wining, dining, and flowered bouquets had been replaced with study groups, cram sessions, and occasional quiet evenings of comfortable companionship.

Laying my head down on the firm contours of his chest, I looked up at him, noting the distinct distraction written all over the features of his handsome face.  _Why are you always so serious, Jake?_ Intent on cracking his armored shell, I tossed a piece of popcorn directly at him so that it bounced off that adorable spot between his dark eyebrows.  I valiantly resisted the urge to laugh aloud at the annoyed look on his face.

Often too serious and too focused on our future, Jake worked tirelessly to achieve what he believed was the definition of success: a good job, in a good city, with good people working _under_ him. I admired his determination and drive and would’ve done anything in my power to make him happy.

Slowly transferring his attention to my direction, I watched as his face shifted from irritation to humor in a matter of seconds. “Hey, Bells!  No throwing food during the movie,” he teased, taking my left hand in his and threading our fingers together to prevent further interruption.  “If you don’t watch out, I just might have to punish you for that one,” he continued, breaking into the boyish grin that reminded me so much of our youth 

A small rush of anticipation shot through my body as I smiled coyly, taunting him with my eyes.  “Oh really?”  I purred.  “I’d like to see you try!” 

Repositioning himself to face me directly, Jake smirked and presented an expression I hadn’t seen grace the features of his face in ages.  As he reached for my other hand, I immediately sat up straighter, forcing him to abandon his previous movement, as if he was second-guessing his next move.  _I think he is actually playing along!  Were you thinking of fighting back, Jake?  Please don’t stop!_  

A smile spread across Jake’s face as neither of us moved for a few brief moments.  Looking me straight in the eye, I could feel the unspoken challenge even before he began to speak.

“Really?  You’d like to see me try, would you?” he questioned, inviting me to make the next move.  “Well, while I do think I need to show ‘Ms. Super Tuff’ that throwing popcorn isn’t permitted around these parts, I’m afraid I can’t allow you to miss a single scene of this _precious movie_ , ‘Ms. I’m-Completely-Obsessed-With-Hollywood-Celebrities!’”  I stared at him, momentarily stunned by his out-of-character playfulness, as he clearly enjoyed making fun of my complete obsession with the entire Hollywood world.

“Oh, I _am_ dead serious about finishing this movie,” I challenged, yelling a bit too loudly for the small living room of our apartment.  And you know I don’t take these things lightly, but Jake, someone has to teach you to lighten up!”  Pulling my left hand free of his, I poked him as hard as I could in the ribs, waiting to gauge his reaction to my meager physical attack.

I absolutely loved when this goofy side of him came out, and it seemed to make an appearance less and less as Jake worked his way through college and became the focused individual now sitting beside me.  The light of the television accentuated the baby-faced structure of his features, illuminating the round, softness of his jaw line.  I remembered him being so nervous and stuttering the night I agreed to become his wife, showing more emotion in those pivotal five minutes than his overly reserved demeanor often allowed. 

Smirking evilly, I threw two more pieces of popcorn, watching in excited anticipation as they bounced off the curve of his cheek.  Unable to control myself, I laughed hysterically at the exasperated look instantly shot in my direction.

“That’s it, Bells!”  He sat up, pushing up the sleeves of his t-shirt to reveal more of the muscles underneath.  “You know I hate having a good movie interrupted,” he said, mocking the line I had used on him countless times.

He lunged, spilling my popcorn all over the floor while I giggled and squealed as he wrestled me into a pinned position on the ground.  Continuing to fight against him, I kicked and squirmed as he tried to trap me in place.  I was laughing too hard to be much of a challenge to anyone, especially someone as determined as Jake, and victory soon belonged to him.  As I tried to wiggle away, I realized it was no use; the fight for popcorn throwing rights was over.

Despite my wounded ego, I took the opportunity to stare up at the face I’d known so long, smiling sweetly in the hopes he wouldn’t let me up quickly and end our playful banter.  He grinned down at me, returning the sentiment, and slowly leaned over as I closed my eyes, preparing for the kiss I was sure was coming. 

Out of nowhere, pieces of popcorn began to bounce off my forehead, and my eyes flew open just as Jake let the next piece fall from the tips of his fingers.  I laughed uncontrollably at his unexpected antics, continuing until tears were running down the sides of my face. Again, he slowly leaned over, and I thought that this time he was either going to lecture me or start the attack all over again.  However, he managed to surprise me yet again, by simply leaning over and kissing the tip of my nose.  A quiet, rumbled, “You’re cute…” slipped from his lips, and I groaned to myself, so annoyed by his cocky arrogance.

“You are such a jerk!” I said in my best ‘you irritate me’ voice before giving him a firm knee to his ass.  Rolling his eyes and laughing, he pulled himself up and quickly settled back onto the couch.  Leaning back on my elbows, I propped myself up, sticking out my meager display of a chest, and looked at him flirtatiously, hoping he would jump at the chance to join me again on the floor.  _I’m right here, Jake.  Come and get me!_

Disappointment quickly replaced the excitement of moments before as I noticed his focus drifting back to the movie on the screen.  I watched him study the film, his eyes intense and focused as if his mind was attempting to memorize every frame.  Without warning, his attention snapped back in my direction as he smiled and urged, “So, Bells, you never answered my question.”

_Question?  What question?  And why aren’t you with me down here creating all kinds of crazy questions we can discuss much later?_

“Which one?”  I whispered, lacing my words with the faintest hint of a whine, while wiping as much of the popcorn off the couch as I could before I scooted back into position.

“The ‘free pass’ question,” he practically shrieked, as though he couldn’t believe I would’ve forgotten.  “You know...if you could sleep with any celebrity, knowing it wouldn’t bother me, who would it be?”

Taking a moment to silently curse this stupid question, I got the idea that avoiding the topic, which was something I’d managed to do quite a few times, wasn’t going to work.  His face had taken on the strong-willed stare that Jake always used when his mind had locked on a particular goal.

“Not this again!”  I pleaded, laughing at the ridiculous subject he blatantly refused to drop.  “This has to be the dumbest thing you’ve ever asked me.  So, you seriously want me to pick just anyone?  My ultimate fantasy celebrity?”

 “Yeah, that’s the point!  Anyone famous, one night, no questions asked,” he examined, shifting slightly.  “Who would you want to sleep with?  Come on, Bells, stop being such a prude and play along!” 

_Did he just call ME a prude?  Wasn’t he the one who literally just turned down a little naked fun time on the floor?_

The eager expression in his eyes told me that this question really meant something to him, but still, a part of me wanted to play this cool and not give him the satisfaction of an answer just yet.

“Um, I don’t know,” I choked out a little nervously. “I’ve never really thought about it.”

_Okay, so that was a bold face lie._ As far back as I could remember, I’d always fantasized about celebrity crushes and the men in my movie world.  Patrick Swayze had single-handedly gotten me through those very awkward teenage years, and I was pretty positive that if my VHS of _Dirty Dancing_ had told stories of my torrid thoughts, my mother would’ve had me hospitalized for a sex addiction.  The moment Jake had asked the “free pass” question, I felt uncomfortable.  He was asking me to expose a pivotal part of my character, the celebrity addict part that had always been solely mine and no one else’s.  When I momentarily thought about how I would answer, almost unbidden, a flawless face (and a terrific body) had blasted into my brain.

“You’re so lying to me right now!  I can see right through you,” he barked, balling his hands into fists as his impatience settled into his nerves.  “Just tell me, please!  I won’t judge!  Who is it?”

_Why is this so important to him?  I haven’t seen him act so childish in a really long time._ “You’re so stupid!” I continued, trying one more time to deflect his interest.  “When would I ever, in a million years, get the opportunity to use a ‘free pass?’ For one thing, I would have to run into this random celebrity.  Not likely.  Secondly, I would have to convince him to sleep with me.  The whole thing is laughable.”

“You said ‘him!” he cheered, excited to have unearthed the smallest clue.  “So you’re saying it’s a dude?  I _knew_ you had someone in mind.”  He laughed with the nerdy hysteria of a twelve-year-old boy.  “I gotta admit though, I was kind of hoping for some hot chick we could share.” 

A small flash of irritation danced across my face at the image Jake just painted.  “Oh, my, God!  You’re being so annoying!”  I spat, honestly wishing the whole conversation would end.

“Okay, let me break the ice,” he added, paying no attention to my clear lack of interest in the topic.  “I would totally use my free pass on Leah Clearwater.  She is so smokin hot! Plus, she kinda looks like you, a little, so you couldn’t get mad at me.  It’s almost a compliment.”

“Oh, thanks!” I groaned, punching him in the side.  “You sure didn’t need to think about that one too long.  So, let me get this straight.  If Leah Clearwater should knock on my door right now and say: ‘Is it all right if I come in and have mind-blowing, head-board banging sex with your new fiance?’ I am just supposed to say, ‘Yep, no problem. He keeps some condoms in his wallet.’“

“Yes!  Not only would you be okay with it, Bells, but you’d be excited and happy for me!”

_Is this some kind of weird man thing?  Who is this man, and what has he done with Jake?_   

“Oh!  Silly me.  Of course I’d be happy.  What girl isn’t happy to have her man in the next room fucking one of Maxim’s sexiest women?”  I rolled my eyes, trying not to crack a smile at the truly hilarious nature of our conversation.

He sighed and looked at me with a trace of frustration edging around the corners of his eyes. “You are taking this all too seriously, Babe.  The idea is that this is an ultimate fantasy, and the chances of it happening are so slim, that we would be rooting for each other if it ever did.  It’s just a silly joke.” 

Studying him for a moment, I could tell he was really serious about this and couldn’t help but allow the smile I had been fighting to tug at the corners of my lips.  The fact that this ridiculous conversation was making Jake act so young and goofy was enough to get me to play temporarily along.

“Just humor me,” he flirtatiously pleaded.  “I’ve told you my pick.  We’re just doing this for fun.  We watch these movies every week together for _you_.  I love sharing your Hollywood obsession, but you gotta let me have some fun with it, too.  So who is it?”

The battle was over, and there was no use putting it off any longer.  Having just watched _Afterglow_ last month, I knew Jake would recognize his name.  He was Hollywood’s new ‘it-guy,’ and every woman in the country had instantly fallen in love with him.  His name alone could do things to me that I knew Jake would never…even…try.

“Edward Masen. My free-pass would be Edward Masen.”


End file.
